When a mobile communications platform is far from land, bandwidth is a limited resource. A high percentage of traffic, especially server to client traffic, consists of textual data, such as HTML, JavaScript, CSS, email, text messages, tweets, etc. Compression technology applied reversibly at an on shore data center and within the infrastructure of a mobile vessel could conserve bandwidth and therefore enable higher levels of service to users. Blocking that is the fact that it has become common practice for security concerns to encrypt web traffic. Encrypted data is effectively incompressible.
Traffic from mobile to fixed is also commonly encrypted, thereby blocking the MCP from inspecting the traffic to ascertain its urgency and potential for being prioritized or de-prioritized for QoS levels such as immediate delivery vs store and forward.